Book 2: First Date
by PokemonShipUltima
Summary: AshxMay Fanfiction. Ash and May are a happy couple now and May is thrilled when Ash takes her out on their first date. However, things take a turn for the worse when an old friend shows up! At first it was someone in chapter 2. Now refer to chapters 3 and 4 for the new guy threatening their lives. Will they survive or will they go down trying? Please leave reviews for what's next!
1. New Beginnings

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BOOK 1! THIS IS A SEQUEL THAT I AM BASING OF AN IDEA OF ONE OF MY BOOK 1 REVIEWERS! THANKS FOR THE IDEA! ALRIGHT PIKACHU, TAKE IT AWAY!**

**"Alright so I have told you the story of how Pokémon help with just about anything. Now let's pick up with the next day, 6 days until Norman get's home. It was a wonderful day and Ash had plans for a special someone he had been the boyfriend of for a whole day! May Maple." Pikachu began as the flashback started to form.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! It was May's alarm clock and Ash had expected it from the previous day so he had earphones on. The alarm clock was still loud enough to wake him up though.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise, May's head was snuggled up as close to him as possible. Ash almost screamed with fear when he suddenly remembered all of yesterday. He was sleeping with May for the next few days until Ash could afford a room of his own. (Don't ask Ash about his tent... He hates remembering that incident.) Also, he felt kind of awkward for a few minutes after that until remembering all of the day before and how Pikachu and the other Pokémon set Ash and May up and now they were an extremely happy 13 year old couple.

Next, May woke up with the same reaction. However, she realized everything Ash realized and also that she was the one who snuggled up next to him.

"Morning angel!" Ash said ecstatically as he realized that he also had some plans for today. Special plans.

"Morning Ashy!" May said, so glad that she had her dream boy as her boyfriend now.

"Hey May, let's get dressed and head outside. There's a little something I needed to ask you. Also, please, let's still stick with our little routine because I'm not sure that just because were dating we want to see... you know..." Ash said.

"OK OK OK! I get it Ash, don't put the image in my head!" May said very quickly the second Ash finished.

"Sorry about that..." Ash said. "Let's just get ready." Ash said, trying to get everything done quickly so he could get it off May's mind.

"Ok see you then Ashy!" May kissed Ash's cheek and went outside.

Ash came out dressed in a fancy tux he had in his backpack that his mom had packed for him for special occasions (Ash's mom expected Ash to get a girlfriend at some point so she had it mainly for this.) Ash also had a box that he didn't tell May what was in it quite yet.) Then May did the same, but no box and she had nice earrings on along with her fanciest contest dress. The one with the top part and the bottom part,, but this time she had a tank top under it to cover up her stomach for decency's sake. She had a feeling with how Ash was dresses, she might as well try to look fancy too.

The two of them walked out into the lobby of the Pokémon Center holding hands. They then sat down on a couch and then they ran into Brock and Max.

"Hey Ash! Hey May! What's up? Also, why are you two holding hands and dressed so nicely for?" Max asked suspiciously. "Wait a second, you two aren't? Are you? SAY WHAAAAAAAAA?"

"Haha Max, you got us!" Ash said happily. "We're dating! We were going to tell you yesterday, but by the time we got home it was your bedtime and we didn't want to wake you up. Also, thanks for the food at the picnic Brock!" Ash explained everything that happened the previous day.

"Well I'm glad it all worked out Ash. To be fair, Pikachu helped me make more than half of it so you should be thanking him." Brock explained.

"Oh, I thanked Pikachu more than you know. More than you know..." Ash trailed off.

(Hey guys!) Pikachu and Espeon were standing right by Ash and May's feet, talking to everyone telepathically.

"Oh hey Pikachu, hey Espeon!" Ash and May said together.

"Well that explains why you guys are holding hands, but what with the fancy clothes? Are you guys entering another tag team contest, but as a couple this time?" Max asked.

"Not quite, I actually have to ask May something." Ash opened up the box and pulled out the roses from his mom and knelt down on one knee. "May Maple, will you-" But he was cut off by Max.

"WOAH WAIT GUYS! YOU'RE 13! WAIT AT LEAST 10 MORE YEARS BEFORE THIS!" Max screamed in the fright of losing his sister. He annoyed her like a little brother should, but he still loved her like a sister and wasn't willing to lose her.

"Max... I wasn't going to ask her to marry me, I'm not nuts." Ash replied.

"Ash! I can't be that bad can I?" May asked.

"No May, I don't mean it like that. I want to give this relationship some tie before marriage obviously, but that won't stop me from asking you 10 years from now. Now let me start over." He took a deep breath and got back on his knee. "May Maple, will you make me even happier than the happiest man in the world... and go to brunch with me at 'La Mashique de Beautifly'?" Ash asked with the most happiness in his voice that anyone had heard in a while.

"Yes Ash yes! However did you manage to get reservation at the Hoenn region's most fancy restaurant? I thought you ran out of money!" May said, concerned about what Ash may have sacrificed to get this reservation.

"Well, don't be mad at me for sacrificing my own items, but I sold ever single last thing in my backpack other than the key items and TM's. They wouldn't take those. I managed to get a good 10,000 Poke out of it (Poke is the currency of the Pokémon world) and just barely managed to get this reservation." Ash said, hoping May wouldn't be too worried. Boy was he wrong.

"OH NO ASH! You really didn't have to do this! I feel so bad that you think I'm worth more than one of your biggest hopes and dreams and you're willing to give up some things along that path for me... I'm sorry Ash. But I still love you and I will go, I won't let your efforts go in vain. Now, how are we going to get there and back?" May asked, feeling bad that she caused Ash to give up some things that could've really helped him become the Pokémon Master he always dreamed to be.

"May, you aren't worth more than my biggest hopes and dreams..." Ash said, hoping May wouldn't take what he said the wrong way again. "Because you are my biggest dream. I love you May.' Ash got off of his knee and embraced May and May affectionately hugged back.

"Oh thank you Ash! Now, as I asked a moment ago. How will we get there?" May asked, not wanted to upset Ash in any way due to the fact that he was still a little dense and normally didn't get this far into a plan.

"Already had that covered. My friend Steven (If you play the Alpha and Omega games all the way through, you'll know who he is.) gave me a special item on one of our side adventures when we were trying to protect Latios and Latias from team Magma." Ash pulled out a flute and a Pokeball, along with a special stone and a bracelet with a similar stone in it.

Ash slipped the bracelet on, touched the stone to the Pokeball to equip whatever it was to the Pokémon inside, put the flute and pokeball on his belt and took May outside. May then noticed something different about this Pokeball.

"Hey Ash, that Pokeball seems different than your others. What is it?" May asked.

"It's a dual ball, a one of a kind Pokeball. Only one in the world, also got it from Steven. It can catch two Pokémon at once!" Ash was about to start rambling on about Pokémon facts when he realized he shouldn't so he stopped himself from killing May with boredom.

"Well that's pretty cool Ash!" May replied. "Now let's head outside and find our mode of transportation."

They then stepped outside. It was still bright and beautiful from Torkoal's sunny day move from the day before.

"LATIOS AND LATIAS I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash threw the dual ball up in the air and then burst out the two majestic jet dragons. Each with a stone equipped. "Alright guys can you fly us to Mauville city?" Ash played the flute and got May to hop onto Latias while he was on Latios. They took off with a great amount of speed. Ash then tapped the stone on his bracelet. "BEYOND EVOLUTION! MEGA EVOLVE!" Suddenly, a white light covered the four of them (Well, six counting Pikachu and Espeon). The ball of white light shattered around them and the two Lati's looked, different...

"Ash? What was all that beautiful white light?" May asked endearingly.

"It was the Lati's mega evolving, you've heard about Mega Evolution. So you understand this concept. Look down." Ash explained to May.

May then looked down not only to see the whole Hoenn region beneath her, but the beautiful purple jet dragon she was riding too.

"Ash this is so romantic! To think that this is only the beginning of our wonderful date!" May thought of all the wonderful things to happen throughout the day while she said this.

Once, they landed, everyone gazed in awe to see the famous trainer and Gym leader's daughter Ash Ketchum and May Maple hopping off of two majestic purple jet dragons together. About to enter the most fancy restaurant in Hoenn.

**"I'll stop there for now, I'm getting too old for this! Even though I don't age." Pikachu said ash the flashback paused and ended.**

**See you guys next time and thanks for the wonderful story Pikachu! Please continue with us later! Also, the next chapter doesn't need any fan inspiration yet. I'll tell you guys when it's time. THIS IS POKEMONSHIPULTIMA SIGNING OFF!**


	2. As Sad as a Guy can Be

**HEY GUYS! IT'S ME POKEMONSHIPULTIMA! PIKACHU IS ALL RESTED AND EVERYTHING SO HE'S READY TO CONTINUE THE STORY! BE PREPARED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND IF I DID ASH AND MAY WOULD BE DATING, PORYGON WOULDN'T BE BANNED, AND LOT'S MORE CONSPIRACIES WOULD BE TRUE!**

**"Alright, guys! It's me Pikachu! Now... Where did we leave off. Oh yes. The whole town gazed in awe at the sight of the well known upcoming Pokémon Prodigy and Famous Gym Leader's daughter walking into the fanciest restaurant in Hoenn..." Pikachu began as the flashback recommenced.**

As Ash and may walked into "La Mashique de Beautifly", everyone kept on staring through the windows. This was more popular PBC (Pokémon Broadcast Center) in New Poke City. Everybody was up against the glass watching to see where this was going. **(Guys, you know how in shows like Jessie and Good Luck Charlie there are always the background OOOOOH's and HAHHAHHA's and crowd sounds. Imagine those in this circumstance if you want.)**

Once Ash and May were in the waiting room, Ash went up to the hostess and had them take his coat and told them that it was him, Ash, and was ready for his reservation. He was up in five minutes.

"Alright my little angel, we'll be up in five minutes and remember, the airline service was just the beginning!" Ash said to May in the sweetest way possible.

"Oh Ashy! Thank you so much for taking me here! I love you!" May exclaimed.

She then grabbed Ash by the collar and gave him a long kiss on the cheek that killed 2 minutes of their waiting time. It left a huge lipstick mark on his cheek and Ash started violently blushing, realizing this won't come off until about 3 days later.

3 MINUTES LATER:

"Ketchum, reservation for two!" The hostess called up Ash and May for their brunch in a loud manner to where they could hear her.

The happy couple was brought into a large room where there were a few other couples, but all of them turned to see who entered except for one girl at a corner table alone wearing a baseball cap with an Electabuzz on it and a black and yellow striped jacket. That very second everyone started whispering and were so honored to be graced by the presence of "the" Ash Ketchum and May Maple.

Ash then walked May over to their table doing that couple hug walk thing. (Refer to Gravity Falls S2 "Love God") Ash then pulled out a chair for May and tried to be gentleman like. Or as gentleman like as he could be anyway. He's Ash, there's got to be a way for him to mess up right?

"Hey May?" Ash asked affectionately.

"Yeah?" May answered sounding as sweet as possible.

"I know this is a stupid question for me to be asking but... Have there been others?" Ash asked, hoping for a no.

"What do you mean others?" May asked back. She had become a little dumbstruck with the whole overnight change in relationship status and all. She was slightly more dense now. Now she's more of Ash's type than he could have hoped for.

"I mean... other guys... have you ever dated anyone before, or even had a slight interest in a guy? Or..." Ash was interrupted as May once again grabbed him by the collar, pulled him towards her and kissed him lip to lip. This time purposefully instead of Pokémon doing it for them. (Pikachu and Espeon had interests in each other now. That's why they're always together. Now those two are having dinner in the Pokémon half of the room.)

"That answer your question Ashykinz?" May replied lovingly.

Ash did nothing for a second. He was just there breathless, wide eyes, as if he were dead. Then he fell...

"ASH!" May yelled hoping that she hadn't killed him or anything with a lack of Oxygen or bad breath or something like that.

Ash got back up immediately, but a little dizzy.

"Ugh... what happened... WAIT NONE OF THAT WAS A DREAM!? YES!" Ash yelled out loud as if he won the lottery or something.

Wow... Ash sure can be strange and peculiar sometimes, but that's what gives him all his innocence that I find so cute in him. May thought to herself as she found her self highly vulnerable to guys now that she had been taken by one. Of course she still only loved Ash.

"Hey Ash, I'm going to go ummmm... Powder my nose, yeah..." May said, trying not to put any images in Ash's head like he accidentally did to her earlier that morning.

"Ok then May, see you in a few!" Ash said as May slipped away to the bathroom.

Just then, the girl with the Electabuzz baseball gear on turned toward Ash and started walking toward him. It was Ash's friend from Johto, Kasey!

"Hey Ash!" The girl said affectionately, obviously playing off too strong.

"Woah Kasey! It's been a while! How you been doing? How's team Electabuzz doing?" Ash bombarded her with questions that she was fully prepared for.

"Well honestly, they've been doing pretty bad and I'm not feeling so good about my life either. Elekid ran away. Meganium doesn't like sports. I have no really close friends to talk to anymore. Until about 10 seconds from now that is!" Kasey sobbed, but surprised Ash with that last line.

"Wait what do you mean in 10 secon-" Ash was interrupted as Kasey kissed Ash on the mouth more passionately than May did. I think Kasey was crazy or something.

She had her tongue searching all through Ash's mouth as Ash was trying to push her away. Sadly, May had to step out of the restroom about 5 seconds in.

"Ash... How could you... I thought you only... l-loved m-m-me..." May said and started to burst out crying and ran out of the restaurant.

Ash finally managed to pull away just then. "May wait... KASEY WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT!" Ash yelled loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear. Pikachu and Espeon came running up to Ash as they saw what happened.

"Sorry little Ashy! You should've taken me when you were back in Johto." Kasey replied as Pikachu started to build up electricity.

(Let me handle this Ash. I got this girl on the ground.) Pikachu in his thoughts again.

"No Pikachu..." Ash replied. "This is personal." Ash then went into an all out fist fight with Kasey. Wasn't more like a fight, but more like punching a punching bag.

After that, Ash found a knife in Kasey's pocket and threatened to use it to kill her. The knife was for if May still believed Ash loved her. Which he did with all his heart.

"Kasey... We're friends and I don't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Ash exclaimed. "Alright, other restaurant guests! Who can guess what I'll do to her next." Ash got the whole place involved.

"KILL HER!" One random couple said, enraged that someone who seemed so nice would go ahead and ruin a happy relationship like that.

"Bitch you guessed it! YOU'S RIGHT!" Ash yelled thrusting the knife down, only to have his hand caught by a familiar soft, calming hand.

"Ash don't do this! I can't stand you kissing someone else! But I can't handle seeing you like this even more!" It was May.

"Look May... I love you with all my heart and this person just wants to ruin my life if I don't date her obviously by what you just saw. I have to end her. I can't bear to see your heart broken because of a misunderstanding like this." Ash then broke free of May's grip and was about to finish the job, but another hand grabbed him, more memorable than the first. "Mom?" Ash asked without even looking.

"Yes." Delia replied. "Ash, is this what has become of you? I can't bear to see my little boy like this. I just can't." Ash's mom then broke out crying at the thought that he would kill someone for one misunderstanding.

"Mom, I'm sorry, it's just... Ok fine. Kasey I'll let you off with a warning this time. One more screw up like this and you certainly will get it!" Ash yelled at Kasey and then ran outside.

Ash and May then got home the same way they arrived, but no romantic talk.

Ash and May walked into their room. It was dark out and that day had gone longer than needed. Ash grabbed all his stuff packed it back up and ran outside the Pokémon Center and lay down next to some trees and went to sleep. As sad as a guy can be...

**"Now I'll leave you all in suspense just for the fun of it..." Pikachu ended as the flashback faded away.**

**Wow Pikachu, that sounds really sad... Please continue on later if you have a chance.**

**Also to my fans out there! Remember to keep commenting on what you think should come next! Remember guests can review too!**


	3. All my Fault

**HEY WHAT'S UP GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN! POKEMONSHIPULTIMA! PIKACHU DECIDED TO TAKE A SHORTER BREAK THAN USUAL SO NOW WE GET TO HEAR THE NEXT CHUNK OF THE STORY! TAKE IT AWAY BUDDY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (SOUND FAMILIAR)**

**"Alright so we left off with Ash outside in the rain..." The flashback began to form as Pikachu picked up.**

"Why did I have to go and be so stupid..." Ash said to no one in particular as he lay outside in the rain.

"Hey Ash..." May walked out of the center with an umbrella for herself and her boyfriend to share.

"No wait! Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!" Ash warned May. "I don't know what kind of monster I am to almost do such a thing to someone..."

"Ash, you aren't a monster, you just did what came to you naturally. Besides, that incident at the battle frontier wasn't that long ago. Might have been reflexes left over from that ancient spirit. That's aside from the point though. Ash, I still love you with all my heart and I won't stop until I die." May said to Ash trying to cheer him up. "Plus, I don't want by boyfriend to get sick out here." May told Ash affectionately.

"When'd you get a new one?" Ash said sad that he couldn't be with the love of his life anymore due to one stupid baseball fan.

"Ash, I'm talking about you! I never stopped loving you! I'm just sorry is all." May kept on trying to cheer Ash up, but nothing worked. Ash was taking anything may said and found a way to make it sound like she broke up with him and his life was ruined. "Ok Ash. If you don't want our relationship to work out, then why didn't you just break up with me." May started to use her great acting skills to trick Ash into taking her back.

"NO WAIT! It's not that... I'm just afraid of what might happen to you if we keep on with this. I'm different now and this relationship makes me so overprotective that it hu-." Ash suddenly had a small heart attack and passed out. May verified it herself since her mom was a doctor.

"HELLO 911! THIS IS MAY MAPLE! I NEED YOU TO COME TO PETALBURG POKEMON CENTER QUICKLY! MY BOYFRIEND JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK AND COULD POSSIBLY HAVE DIED JUST NOW! HELP PLEASE!" May started panicking wildly, thinking of what could or just did happen to Ash.

May broke out crying at the thought of her boyfriend possibly being dead.

It was one misunderstanding that lead to all this... May thought. Her throat in pain from crying.

Once an ambulance arrived they carried him to the nearest hospital (for people anyway) and started examining him.

"His pulse is weak." One man said. "Miss Maple, it seems that he's ok for now, but we need to increase his heart rate otherwise he'll die from lack of Oxygen. Give him 22 CC's of electricity stat!"

"Sir, we don't have any power in these anymore! We can't help him now! The boy's life rests in fate's hands..." Another man said.

"HEY MAY IS ASH ALRIGHT!?" Max and Brock burst into the room yelling this is unison. Pikachu on Max's shoulder and Brock carrying Espeon.

"He's close to dead and it's all because of me... I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate at the time that it all happened. Blazekin was right about going into a relationship making me dense. They don't have any electricity to power up the zappers to speed up his heart rate either." May said, about to cry again. "All my fault..."

**"Right there my trainer's life hung in the balance." Right now I was feeling like making this part short because it was too tragic to try and give all the details." Pikachu finished as the flashback faded for now.**

**Ok then Pikachu! Thanks for the story, why did the day have to be so tragic? I guess we'll see what happens to Ash next time!**


	4. The Pharaoh of Lengend VS the Wise Child

**"POKEMONSHIPULTIMA IS NOT ABLE TO MAKE IT FOR THIS PRESENTATION OF THE STORY SO I WILL CONTINUE ON!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON I AM ONE!**

**"Anyway we left of, Ash, yadyadyadya, heart attack, yadadadadad, life hangs in the balance, yadaydadyadyadyayd..."Pikachu started as the flashback reinitiated.**

"Oh Ash... I'm so sorry..." May said as Pikachu hopped of Max's shoulder and onto Ash's bed.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu used thunderbolt on Ash and that miraculously seemed to have increased his heart rate. (I won't give up one you Ash! You can get up! I know you can!)

Ash suddenly twitched and did what looked like a half smile, but still paralyzed by the heart attack.

(Wait a second guys! I understand now! The spirit within him from the incident at the Battle Frontier! It still slightly resides in him! That's what caused him to act like that in Mauville City. It only understands hate. Only love can stop it. Ash is trying to fight it away. He got a heart attack because when he realized May still loved him, the spirit was severely injured. It was linked to Ash and it caused him to be in this state. However, Ash and I have a strong enough bond to where I can keep him alive, but I can't stop him from eventually dying... I'm sorry Ash. We can't help you...) Pikachu then started to cry and realized that Pokémon tears help heal. He leaned over Ash and cried on top of him. Returning his heart to normal rate, but Ash still wasn't awake.

**In Ash's head**

Ash was running through the forest with all sorts of purple clouds.

"No! Get away from me! I won't let you take me over again! I can hear you Pikachu, but I can't let you know even if I tried!" Ash stopped and turned around. "I stopped you once I can stop you again! Pikachu! If you can hear me use thunderbolt on me once again! You're right buddy, love might be the only thing that can truly free me from the spirit!"

**Back outside**

(Hey Pikachu, I can't communicate with them directly with my own powers since their of a different species. It will sap all my energy if I tell them myself. Can you tell them that Ash agrees and that he's in some serious trouble. Ash knows you guys are right!) Espeon then kissed Pikachu on the cheek and Pikachu blushed violently and then got to it.

(OK GUYS! Ash agrees that love can set him free! I can use thunderbolt on him for quite a while like last time, but I don't see how we can generate enough power of love for this. If anyone has an idea, try it as soon as you think of it.) Pikachu said desperately as he began to use thunderbolt and hold it out.

"Guys... I don't think we can actually save him. I mean were all some of his closest friends but we can't set him free. Even pure family can't help him... It needs to be something stronger." Brock said and actually cried for the first time since 4th Grade. (Don't ask how, I'm not making a Brock side story for you.)

"I know what..." May said. "I'm not just his friend, even if he doesn't want to admit it. I love him."

May then walked up to Ash's bed and kissed him lip to lip. Suddenly there was a white burst of light. Ash and May both disappeared and where they were, there was a small ripple in where everything was. Time had stopped.

**In Ash's head**

"Where am I?" may asked as she saw Ash run down the pathway through a labyrinth that was his mind. A purple cloud with red glowing spots which were recognized as eyes chased Ash down and swerved around May, thinking she was either a figment of his mind or a real person with no threat to him whatsoever.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ash's voice called from down the corridor as he ran back down the same hallway. He juked out the spirit and was running the other way now. Then he suddenly stopped by a familiar face. "How are you in my head ugh... People can't leave my memory rooms and run free in my mind and I certainly didn't wish you in here. Unless if!" Ash tapped May's shoulder. "May! That's really you! How did you get in here and why did you bother to come in and help me... I thought you hated me..." Ash said hoping May would just leave him alone. He didn't want to think of the horrible day he's been having as much as possible.

"Ash I never hated you... I still loved you. Kasey explained everything after you ran outside and she only did because she decided she couldn't bear to see you upset almost as much as I could. _Almost..._ Ash I love you more than any other girl you will ever meet and you should always remember that. Also, why does your mind have so many memory doors? Why is this place such a maze?" May said affectionately to Ash trying to convince him. However, she was wondering how Ash's mind was so complex.

"I understand now... but it's my fault for empowering the spirit to where it had such a strong link on my body earlier today. Also, about my mind yeah... Haha, funny story, I actually have the answers to some of the most profound questions such as life and the universe. However, I still have some questions about how I became a guy like this and about the other big questions of everything everywhere. I just pretend to be dense because I would freak someone else out if I told them these answers. Also, their head would literally explode unless if they had the capacity to figure it out themselves. You would have to search my mind for yourself if you don't want to die, but I could use some help you know! Magic spirit chasing me and all! AAAA HE'S COMING!"

"Hey guys. apparently Espeon and I can talk in here without my little sweety's psychic powers! So you called for some help. Also, before you ask, we got in here because we were in interaction with you at the time that May kissed you. You saw that through even though you were paralyzed. Espeon let me know." Pikachu and Espeon arrived.

'Wait May, you kissed me again? When will we ever do it when we both want to. This relationship can work but it's going to be pretty awkward. NOW RUN! FOLLOW ME INTO THIS CERTAIN ROOM! WE CAN STAY SAFE FOR AT LEAST A LITTLE WHILE!" Ash commanded, still shocked that May kissed him again.

They walked into a room with lots of different puzzles, all much more highly complex than the original version. Ash locked the door.

"We gotta figure something out!" May said. "Or else were all dead..."

**"BAM CLIFFHANGER! You'll need to wait to see what happens to them." Pikachu finished as the flashback ended.**

**Thanks Pikachu! NOW GUYS! I'M SERIOUS! Please review with your ideas for what should happen next! I'm really running out of creative juice here! Help. PhantomWolfiez, if oy are reading this I could also use your help a lot! THANKS!**


	5. Three Words of Heaven

**Hey guys it's PokemonShipUltima here and I just have to say sorry for the lack of updates over the past two weeks. I had midterms and all so that was a bummer. However, I'm on Christmas vacation now so I'll have tons of time to post. Also, hoping to make a Christmas AAMayL fic. Anyway take it away Pikachu!**

**"Ah yes! So I believe we left you at the 'BAM CLIFFHANGER!' So they had ran into a room that Ash specifically needed them in because all the other rooms wouldn't be able to hold the Pharaoh's spirit out." Pikachu began as the flashback continued.**

**WAIT! I'm gonna interrupt the flashback real quick and say sorry but I am having serious writers block so don't blame me if I end this book terribly. I also need more reviews for ideas! Please help me out guys my stories were meant to be solely based upon the opinions of the viewers. Continue...**

_**FLASHBACK SEQUENCE!**_

"While we think of a plan guys! What do you think of the place?" Ash asked.

"Well uhhh, it's roomy... I guess, there really isn't much in here, but there is this one switch that looks like it can change what the room looks li-" Pikachu was then abruptly cut off."

"NONONONO NOT THAT SWITCH! I CAN'T AFFORD ANYONE TO BREAK THAT!" Ash yelled at Pikachu.

"Wait why is that so important Ash? Can't you just imagine a new switch if that ever happened?" May asked staring dreamily at the boy who she just now found out may be the smartest boy to ever live. To think she was his girlfriend.

"Well, you see, haha, that switch is my imagination. This room is the projection of my imagination throughout my head. That switch gets flipped, my brain turns off and I die. Heheh..." Ash sounded a bit nervous about anyone even trying to touch that switch. Also, a single sweat drop went down the side of his head. "Now about a plan. Does anyone have one?"

Just then after that one question, everyone fell on their heads all anime style like they should because they are.

"Ash Ketchum, for wisest and cutest boy the world may ever know, you still are pretty dense." May stated playfully as she gently pushed Ash's head.

"Wait I think I have a plan!" Pikachu and Espeon yelled in unison without having to read each others minds. Both of them blushing violently now.

"Come one sweetie you say your idea first, ladies first after all!" Pikachu said still red in the face. (His cheeks even redder.)

"Heehee! Ok then, if this is Ash's imagination portion of his mind, then can't we do anything in here that Ash imagines us to do." Espeon suggested. "What was your idea my little mousey-wousey?" Epeon asked her 'boyfriend' if that's the term you would use for Pokémon I guess.

"Gee Espeon... That was pretty well thought out, I didn't think you would like to hear mine, but here it is... We could squirt a bunch of Ketchup in it's face... I know it's stupid." Pikachu said, suddenly realizing that Espeon might hate him for being even _that _dense.

"Actually believe it or not Pikachu, that might not be a bad diversion. It would buy me some time to jerry rig this imagination room to where I can give you guys extra fighting gear." Ash replied as it seemed as though Espeon and May were about to faint at the words 'fighting gear'. "Don't worry I'll make it fashionable or better yet! I'll let my subconscious do all the work so it won't be like May is all 'you know'... I love you to death May, but you can be really picky at times."

"Ok Espeon get by the door!" May commanded as her Pokémon obediently did as she said.

"Pikachu here catch!" Ash yelled across the room as Pikachu caught 3 bottles of Ketchup by the door. "May here's the gear you'll need!" Ash just thought the words 'armor' and 'May' then his subconscious took over and sadly, it looked like something from final fantasy.

"Oh god... I mean I guess it's kind of cute for something like 'this'." May said suddenly redder in the face than Pikachu's cheeks were on a normal basis. "Actually, I hate to sound horny, but I can work this good!" May face returned to normal but Ash's face, now that was something different.

"Oh sure May, talk like that and flaunt that type of outfit and I might as well not leave the room when you're changing." Ash said doing sarcastic Jazz hands and all that.

"Actually Ash, why don't we just go at it when we make it out of here? If we do." May said slowly strutting towards Ash licking her lips. Then she stopped. "Haha psych! You were really scared there for a second weren't y-." May was then interrupted.

"No duh I was scared about that May! However, right now, let's not talk like that and be scared. Rather, we should, be god damn scared of the ancient Pharaoh out to kill us!" Ash replied, not apologizing for his false language. "Let's just get on with the plan! Yeesh, for once I would like to not wonder off into horn land in my mind in my dreams... Epseon 3, 2, 1 OPEN THE DOOR!"

Espeon then turned the knob of the door and the purple cloud came bursting in. **(Oh yeah, Ash was in his gear too. He was in his Sir Aaron outfit from the Lucario Movie.) **Pikachu then started squirting the Ketchup while Ash and May got to the back of the room and did a tandem spell like Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl in YGO using their staffs and there was a flash of white light. **(Surprised no one got a seizure by now.)** Then stood before them was the pharaoh known as Yami. **(I am so sorry but I have run out of ideas for names so I'm going to use a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh references.)**

The duel had begun. **(Great now I'm going all Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Pokémon. Welcome to your nightmares kids.) **The Pharaoh not even bothering to speak shot a dark purple stream back at the Blue and Pink Spiral originating from Ash and May's wands. Both beams pushing back and forth with a golden glow emanating from the point of collision. The beam then started pushing even harder when they noticed three giant beast appear behind Yami known as the main three Egyption Gods. Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk. The golden ball shot back toward Ash and May and it obliterated upon impact.

_**Darkness...**_

Give up! Lose hope! Useless fools! Wasting your time! Losers! These words kept running through Ash and May's heads as Yami and the Egyption Gods came forth to stand in front of the two on the ground. The four of them about to fire their final shot, but then...

_**Light...**_

Get up! Believe! You can do it! Don't give up! You can be Victorious! Suddenly, Ash and May's mind started processing these words instead of the words of discrimination. Pikachu and Espeon suddenly appeared as the two lovers' vision adjusted, they saw their two beloved Pokémon about to be mutilated by the Gods of Egypt.

"NO PIKACHU!" "NO ESPEON!" Ash and May yelled in unison. Crying at the thought of losing their greatest friends...

"You have saved us countless times. It's time we returned the favor. See you on the other side friends..." Pikachu said just as Ash and May got up and a blazing aura emanated from each of them.

"We won't afford to lose you! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ash and May started to float and their eyes both changed color to glowing gold and Yami's to blazing dark.

The two of them suddenly shot forward and Yami did the same. The Gods then fused into Yami forming really cool armor. Ash and May linked hands while Pikachu and Espeon hopped on their back and linked their hands too. The two groups then collided and at the end of it all. The smoke cleared and Yami and the Gods were on the ground with spiral eyes.

"Yami has fainted the victors are Ash and M-" Pikachu and Espeon tried to announce as a Pokémon battle joke before they passed out.

_**Flash of light...**_

_**Outside Ash's mind:**_

The monitor of Ash's heartbeat suddenly returned to normal and time unfroze.

"WOAH! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Ash suddenly shot up, May standing beside him with the same expression.

"Ash! Glad to see you well again buddy!" Max and Brock yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, well, hahaha guess I just had too much food again!" Ash said nervously, now that 3 people other than him got to see his dirty secret of being the wisest man alive. "WAIT PIKACHU, ESPEON! THEY'RE STILL OUT! WE GOTTA GET TO NURSE JOY!"

"Right behind you Ash!' May, Max, and Brock all said at once.

While running to the Pokémon Center:

"Ash, you're mind is crazy!" May said in a complimenting kind of way. "Are you sure you want to keep the dense act up? I mean you have a great gift that could benefit the whole world." May whispered as not to let this be heard by others.

At the Center:

"Well, while our Pokémon are resting up, should we just get to bed right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah great idea Ashy!" May replied.

Once in their room, they were in bed and May snuggled up as close to Ash as she possibly could as to symbolize that she will never let him go.

"May?" Ash asked.

"Yes my beloved!" May replied trying to sound poetic.

"There is something that I believe I haven't quite told you yet that you need to know. The sacred words. The three words of Heaven. I love you." Ash said.

Silence...

The two of them leaned in and they kissed each other, Ash moving his tongue across her lips as May understood and opened her mouth. It lasted about five minutes and then they went up for air.

"Hey May! I just realized! We finally got it right! We both did it willingly this time! YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" Ash started whisper yelling as Mat couldn't help chuckling at her boyfriend's dense act. "Hey, just because I'm wise doesn't mean I can't act dense. Once again, May Maple, I love you."

Then the two fell asleep.

**"Well hope you liked it! I do have a way with words don't I? Anyway that was the sto-"**

**"HEY PIKACHU!" It was Ash.**

**Oh hey Ash Pikachu was just finishing up a story about you and May's first date. You wanna sign off for him?**

**"Sure then! Well, although it wasn't quite as we planned it going. We met two old 'friends' who turned out to be real bitches and almost died. I would say that's romantic enough. HA! Who am I kidding! That was the story of our crazy, FIRST DATE!"**

**Well hope you liked book two my fans! Please post any comments on what book 3 would be like! I seriously need to receive comments on what it should be! I am running out of ideas! Only person who helped me this time was an unknown reader. Thanks whoever you are! Anyway see you guys next time! Snow if you wanna help me with book 3 be my guest!**


End file.
